Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use, from the end user's point of view. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage products are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, user applications demand a higher performance between the PC and sophisticated peripherals. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. Consequently, faster serial bus interfaces, such as USB 3.0, have been developed to address the need by adding a higher transmission rate to match usage patterns and devices.
An existing USB electrical receptacle connector includes flat terminals while an existing USB electrical plug connector includes flexible terminals, so that the existing USB electrical receptacle connector is electrically connected with the existing USB electrical plug connector via the contact between the flat terminals and the flexible terminals so as to transmit signals.
The size of the existing USB Type-C electrical receptacle connector is quite small, and the terminals therein are close to each other. Consequently, upon transmitting high-frequency signals, interference from the crosstalk between the terminals would easily affect signal transmission quality. In view of this, a baffle plate is disposed at the tongue portion of the existing USB electrical receptacle connector, the baffle plate is connected to a circuit board for noise conduction and grounding, and the baffle plate is disposed between the terminals to attenuate the interference between the terminals. However, the interference between the terminals still cannot be reduced effectively even when the baffle plate is applied to the connector. It is therefore necessary to establish and develop a new architecture of USB connectors to address the previously mentioned needs of platforms and devices, while retaining all of the functional benefits of USB that form the basis for this most popular of computing device interconnects.